The Mission of luck
by Shapire Blues
Summary: Mira menyadari betapa bodohnya Natsu dan Lucy yang tidak menyadari perasaannya masing-masing, ia pun membuat rencana yang dibantu oleh Levy, Cana , Erza dan Lisanna. akankah rencana itu berhasil?"Natsu… Lucy…" Mira memanggil mereka, mereka menoleh kearahnya. "Bisa kalian mengerjakan misi ini?" saat mereka melihat misi itu "kita harus apa!"
1. Chapter 1

**The mission ****of luck**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar di dalam serikat Fairy tail. Matanya yang cokelat , besar dan indah itu menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong kearah secangkir jus jeruk yang sama sekali ia tidak sentuh, jarinya yang lentik hanya mengetuk meja bar. Dari tatapannya terbaca jelas bahwa ia tengah dilanda kebosanan. Pasalnya sahabatnya si Fire Dragon Slayer dan Kucingnya sedang menjalankan misi dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu sahabatnya itu pulang. Lucy Heartfilia itulah namanya.

Lucy kini hanya dapat menghela nafas sepanjang hari, tanpa Natsu dan Happy di sini itu membuatnya sedik— tidak, sangat kesepian. Lucy hanya dapat menghitung waktu, kapan dua sahabatnya itu kembali. Hingga seorang gadis barmaid membuyarkan lamunannya.

"..cy….cy….Lu..cy…Lucy!" Teriak Mira mencoba menyadarkan kembali Stellar Mage kesayangannya ini dari dunianya sendiri.

"Ya? Mira-san?" Lucy mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan menggosoknya dengan tangan kanannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak berkedip, matanya terasa sedikit perih.

"Hah.. ada apa Lucy? Kau terlihat kesepian? Apa ini karna Natsu belum juga kembali?" Mira bertanya dengan suara merdu dan lembutnya, kekhawatiran terbaca jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Ya.. harus ku akui, aku sedikit ya.. kau tahu kata itu kan… um…" Lucy tidak yakin akan mengatakannya, ia sedikit malu. Apalagi itu sama saja mengutarakan perasaanya kepada gadis _matchmaker _didepannya ini.

"Rindu?" Mira tersenyum menggoda. Matanya kini berbinar-binar.

"Ya… Hoaaah~ Kapan dua makhluk itu kembali, aku juga harus membayar uang sewa apartementku" Lucy membentangkan kedua tangannya kebelakang, meluruskan kembali otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal.

"Ara ara sebentar lagi mereka akan—" tiba-tiba pintu guild terbuka, menampakan sosok lelaki berambut pink, dibelakangnya diikuti seekor kucing berwarna biru yang terbang mengelilinginya."—Kembali" Lanjut Mira tersenyum ramah kearah Lucy.

Raut wajah Lucy berubah drastis , kini senyum lebar telah terpasang diwajah cantiknya. Melihat dua sahabatnya telah kembali dari misinya.

"TADAIMA!" Teriak Natsu menampakan seringai khasnya, yang selalu membuat jantung Lucy berdetak lebih cepat. Beberapa anggota Fairy tail menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Happy langsung bergegas menuju tempat Charle dan Wendy duduk.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Lucy berlari kearah Natsu, membentangkan kedua tangannya "Naaaaaatsuuuuu!" Lucy memeluk Natsu secara tiba-tiba, membuat Fire Dragon Slayer itu tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan terjatuh terduduk.

"Lu-Luce? A-da apa?" Natsu menepuk pelan kepala Lucy, Dia tidak dapat berbohong jika ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya menaik, kini darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya.

"Kau bohong! Kau bilang akan kembali dalam waktu dua hari!" Lucy menatap lekat-lekat mata onyx Natsu. 'Duh… Luce… jangan menatapku begitu … kau menatapku dengan mata cokelat mu yang besar dan indah itu, eh apa? Aku tidak mungkin suka dengan Lucy kan? ti-tidak dia hanya Nakama ku saja.. ya! Nakama…' pikirnya.

"Natsu!" Lucy menyadarkan Natsu dari lamunannya. Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba kembali dalam dunia nyata. "Eh? Um.. kau tau aku kan Luce, beberapa kerusakan hehe…" Jawab Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Kau ini, aku kesepian tahu!" Lucy mencubit salah satu pipi chubby Natsu dengan jarinya yang lentik. "Ouuch! Itu sakit Luce!" Natsu menggembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, tanda ia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu. Lucy tidak dapat berkata-kata, Natsu yang seperti itu sangat lucu, ia hanya tertawa kecil sebelum membantunya berdiri.

Lucy dan Natsu berjalan menuju bar , Mira yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi hanya dapat tersenyum geli , melihat tingkah Stellar Mage dan Fire Dragon Slayer kesayangannya ini, entah mengapa mereka terlalu bodoh untuk dapat menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dalam benaknnya. Senyum licik mulai tumbuh di paras cantiknya. 'ini akan bagus fufufufu' pikirnya.

"Eh? Mira-san ada apa denganmu?" Lucy menyerngitkan dahinya. Ia bisa merasakan aura yang tidak biasa keluar dari tubuh barmaid yang selalu tersenyum manis ini.

"Mira, kau aneh? Apa Lucy sudah menularkan sifat anehnya padamu selama aku pergi?" Natsu tersenyum menyeringai menampakan deretan giginya dengan dua taring di masing-masing samping sudut bibirnya sambil mencolek jahil bahu Lucy.

"Na-Natsu! Aku tidak Aneh! Huh!" Lucy memanyunkan bibirnya kesana kemari , merasa kesal dengan apa—yang—diucapkan Natsu. Natsu tidak dapat membantu selain tertawa geli, Lucy akan sangat manis jika ia sedang ngambek. Ditambah lagi adanya semburat merah dikedua pipi pualam Lucy.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku akan pergi sebentar untuk menemui Erza, kalian pasangan yang sedang menjalin cinta silahkan ngobrol dulu , permisi hohoho~" Dengan itu Mira pergi untuk menemui Erza yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja sembari memakan kue strawberry kesukaannya.

Lucy dan Natsu yang mendengar kata-kata pasangan—yang—sedang menjalin cinta itu pun , menyadari kini wajah mereka memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambut Erza. Suasana canggung sempat melanda dua sejoli ini. Hingga seekor kucing biru terbang dan mendarat tepat di kepala Natsu.

"Natsuuu~" Happy mengistirahatkan sayapnya.

"Ha-happy ada apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan suara tergagap . "Bantu aku memancing ikan untuk Charle~"

"Tentu" Natsu tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk punggung Happy yang kecil dengan pelan dan menurunkannya dari kepalanya.

Happy melirik kearah Lucy yang tertunduk lalu ke Natsu dan kembali ke Lucy, Happy yang merasakan adanya atmosfer yang berbeda diantara mereka itu pun mengajak Lucy untuk bergabung memancing . "Ten-tentu saja Happy" Lucy tersenyum malu-malu.

"Baiklah ayo!" Happy terbang dengan cepat menggebrak pintu guild.

Natsu menatap Lucy sesaat, lalu tersenyum lebar "Ayo Luce!" Natsu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Lucy terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk , dan menerima uluran tangan Natsu "Hum! Ayo Natsu!" . dan mereka keluar guild dengan senyuman yang terus tertempel di wajah mereka.

**Sementara itu Mira…..**

"Entahlah Mira…." Erza mennggosok dagunya. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan rencana yang Mira berikan.

"Oooh~ ayolah Erza! Bayangkan jika mereka berdua bersama! Itu akan sangat manis~" Mira memberikannya tatapan memelas.

"Tapi.. bagaimana jika mereka kesal? Dan kita tidak bisa melakukan ini berdua…" Erza masih tetap ragu dengan rencananya.

"Kita tidak berdua Erza! Aku yakin banyak yang ingin membantu! Seperti Levy… Cana… Lisanna…" mendengar Mira menyebut namanya Levy, Cana dan Lisanna datang menghampiri.

"Ada apa Mira?" Levy bertanya sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping Erza. Lisanna dan Cana disebelahnya.

Mira memberitahu rencana mereka, dan wajah mereka berubah sumeringah.

"Aku akan bantu demi Lu-chan!" Levy melompat-lompat tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga! Lucy-san sangat baik padaku ! dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri… aku akan membantunya! " Lisanna mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Baiklah… jika mereka setuju.. hitung aku…" Kata Cana meneguk kembali minuman kesayangannya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana Erza? Kau ikut?" Mira bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Erza tampak berpikir sesaat, sebelum menjawab "Baiklah…".

Tepat setelah Erza menjawab, pintu guild terbuka menampakan sosok Lucy yang basah kuyub dengan sebuah syal di lehernya. Itu seperti syal Natsu….?

"Lu-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa kau basah?" Levy menghampiri sahabatnya dan menuntunnya ketempat para gadis kumpul.

Lucy menghela nafas "Huuh… ini Natsu…" mendengar nama Natsu para gadis mulai tersenyum tipis, Lucy tidak melihat karna ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan Natsu?" Cana mencoba menahan cengirannya.

Lucy merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Cana menyerngitkan dahi, lalu mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak peduli.

"Sewaktu aku memancing dengan Natsu dan Happy…."

**Flashback**

"_Luce! Lihat aku menemukan sesuatu!" Natsu berteriak disertai cengirannya._

"_Apa itu Natsu?"Lucy datang menghampiri Natsu, wajahnya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Natsu temukan._

"_Ini…" Natsu memperlihatkan Lucy, seekor ikan yang cantik, badannya mengkilat, warnanya putih, pink dan sedikit warna ungu, dengan ekor yang agak panjang. (bayangkan Angelfish :] )_

"_Woooaaaaaah! Cantik~" Mata Lucy membesar, ia baru pernah melihat ikan secantik itu. Ia tersenyum lebar. Untuk beberapa saat Lucy tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari ikan cantik yang berenang di sungai itu. _

_Natsu memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang bermain-main dengan ikan temuannya, matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Lucy. Betapa ia menyukai senyum manis gadis itu, bibirnya yang mungil, mata cokelatnya yang indah dan besar, rambut pirangnya yang terang…. Membuat ia tersenyum lembut._

_Natsu melihat Happy datang, dari wajahnya sepertinya ia belum menangkap ikan satupun "Ne Happy ? kau belum dapat ikannya?"_

_Happy menggeleng kepala sebelum ia melirik kearah Lucy, dilihatnya ikan kecil yag sedang ia mainkan. Tiba-tiba ia terbang melesat kearah Lucy._

"_Luuuusyyyyy! Aku ingin memakan ikanmu~" Happy datang dengan air yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya naluri kucingnya sudah memperngaruhi._

_Lucy yang melihat Happy melesat terbang kearahnya mengangkat ikan cantik itu berniat untuk memindahkannya "Tidaaaaak! Jangan Happy!" licinnya bebatuan di sungai, membuatnya terpeleset._

"_Kyaaaa!" _

"_Lucy!"_

_Beruntung Natsu menangkapnya sebelum punggungnya membentur bebatuan. Lucy membuka matanya perlahan, ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Ia merasakan tangan yang kekar membalut tubuhnya. "Natsu…."_

"_Luce! Kau tak apa? " Natsu membantu Lucy berdiri, di putar-putarkannya badan Lucy, matanya melihat dengan teliti apakah ada luka ditubuh sahabat berambut pirangnya ini._

"_Aku tak apa… terima kasih…" Lucy tersenyum lembut. Tapi ia menyadari jika ikan yang tadi ia pegang tidak ada. "Aku akan mencarikan lagi untukmu Luce…" Natsu menepuk kepala Lucy pelan._

"_Tidak usah Nat—Hatchuu!" Lucy bersin, sepertinya ia kedinginan, tubuhnya kini basah kuyub._

_Natsu yang menyadari, tubuh Lucy agak bergetar, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Lucy. Memberikannya ke hangatan dari tubuhnya yang panas. Mata Lucy membesar, kini pipinya memanas. Tapi ia tidak melawan , entah mengapa ia suka… ia berharap waktu dapat berhenti sesaat._

_Happy yang melihat adegan itu hanya dapat tesenyum, ia tahu diantara dua sahabatnya itu ada sesuatu yang special._

"_Cu-cukup Natsu terima kasih…" Natsu melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar Lucy berbicara. "Sebaiknya aku kembali… maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian…" Lucy berjalan menjauh._

"_Luce…" Natsu memanggil, Lucy menoleh kembali kearahnya. "Pakailah ini…" Natsu melepaskan syalnya dan melingkarkannya di leher Lucy. Lucy tidak pernah menyangka syalnya akan sehangat ini._

"_Terima kasih Natsu,.. " Lucy tersenyum malu sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat itu._

_Natsu memperhatikan sosok Lucy yang semakin menjauh. _

"_Ne Natsu… masih ingin berkata kau tidak menyukainya…?" Happy bertanya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya._

_Natsu terdiam sesaat "Tidak Happy… aku menyukainya…."_

**End Flasback**

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau memakai syal Natsu…" Erza menarik kesimpulan, dai cerita Lucy. Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"Jika aku tidak salah Natsu tidak pernah meminjamkan syalnya dengan siapapun… maksudku … tidak sama sekali…" Levy menaruh tangannya di meja untuk menopang dagunya.

"Kau benar… bahkan akupun tidak pernah…" Lisanna menambahkan. Itu membuat semuanya kaget. Lisanna sahabat kecilnya tidak pernah , bagaimana Lucy…?

"Sepertinya Natsu menyu—"

Pintu guild terbuka lagi, tapi kini dengan keras menampakan sosok Natsu yang membawa sebuah plastic, didalamnya ada sepasang ikan.

"Luuuce!" teriaknya, ia melihat seorang gadis pirang yang ia cari sedang duduk bersama dengan para gadis.

"Ini Luce! Kubawakan ikan yang kau suka!" Natsu memberikan ikan yang tadi ia temukan tapi kini… ia membawanya sepasang.

Lucy menatap Natsu sesaat sebelum menerimanya dengan tersenyum lebar "Arigato Natsu!" Lucy memeluk Natsu tanpa sadar.

"Lu-Luce…" Natsu merasakan pipinya memanas.

Lucy yang sadar ia tengah memeluk Natsupun melepasnya "Ma-maaf Natsu… te-terima kasih…" Lucy tersenyum malu dengan semburat merah yang sudah menjalar di wajahnya.

Para gadis yang melihat itu pun tersenyum menyeringai, kini mereka yakin dengan rencana Mira.

"Natsu… Lucy…" Mira memanggil mereka, mereka menoleh kearahnya. "Bisa kalian mengerjakan misi ini?" Mira memberikan mereka secarik kertas misi, Upah yang diberikan pada misi itu lumayan… tapi mereka harus….

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Apakah Aneh :O

Misi apa yang Mira berikan?

Sampai jumpa next chappy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The mission****of luck**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertemuan**

"Ummm… Luce? Apa benar ini rumahnya?" Natsu memandang kearah rumah besar, berwarna putih.

"Hmm… sepertinya begitu Natsu,… aku sudah mengikuti apa yang ada di kertas ini.." Lucy menaruh jarinya didagunya.

"Okeeeh! Tunggu apa lagi Luce! Ayooo! " Natsu tersenyum lebar sambil menarik Lucy masuk ke dalam rumah besar.

"Tu-tunggu Natsu kau yakin… tapi kata Mira kita harus—."

"—Tentu saja,.. ini akan menyenangkan Luce" Natsu tersenyum kearah Lucy sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Lucy hanya dapat tertunduk malu.

**Flashback**

"_Apa? Kita harus berpura-pura menjadi pasangan yang sudah menikah!" Natsu dan Lucy berteriak. Mereka kaget misi apa yang harus mereka jalankan._

"_Yah… Sepertinya… Kalian harus menjaga dua anak kecil sementara orang tuanya pergi selama tiga hari… dan mereka hanya mempercayakan kepada pasangan yang sudah menikah, bagaimana Natsu? Lucy?" Mira menjelaskan._

_Natsu dan Lucy saling melirik satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba wajah mereka memanas._

'_A-apa? Pasangan yang sudah me-menikah?' Pikir Lucy membuang muka. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambut Erza._

'_Be-berkeluarga dengan Lu-Lucy?' Pikir Natsu, detak jantungnya kini sudah abnormal._

_Mira menunggu sabar, dengan senyum yang masih tertempel di wajahnya. "Jadi bagaimana…?"_

_Hening sesaat,…_

"_Ba-baiklah Mira… tapi itu jika Luce mau…? " Natsu menatap Lucy yang kini sedang menahan debaran jantungnya 'OhMyGodohMyGodohMyGod!'_

_Lucy menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengangguk kecil. Mira, Erza, Cana , Levy dan Lisanna yang melihat itu tersenyum menyeringai 'ini pasti akan seru' pikir mereka._

_Mira menepuk tangannya "Okeh Natsu ! Lucy! Kalian akan menjadi Mr and Mrs Dragneel ! "_

_**End Flashback**_

Seorang pria berambut cokelat (bayangkan rambut hibiki) dengan mata biru, membuka pintu. "Lihat siapa yang datang… kalian pasti Fairy tail Mage?" Pria itu bertanya dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Iya itu kami…" Lucy tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi… Um…"

"Lucy… Lucy Dragneel" Lucy memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Woaah, namamu sangat cantik sesuai dengan wajahnya…" Pria itu memuji sambil menepuk pelan pundak Lucy.

Natsu yang melihat ia menyentuh Lucy, menepis tangan pria itu. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Natsu menyerngitkan dahinya. Ia tidak suka pria itu menyentuh Lucy, terutama Lucy-NYA.

Pria itu menaikan satu alisnya sebelum tertawa kecil "Kau sangat protektif dengan istrimu Huh? Aku hanya memberinya salam perkenalan, lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai istri dan dua orang anak…" Pria itu menjelaskan.

Lucy yang mendengar kata 'istrimu' merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menjaganya!" Natsu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan jempolnya ke dirinya,dari raut wajahnya ia sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Lucy hanya dapat menatap Natsu dengan tatapan 'Apa yang kau katakan Natsu?' pikir Lucy.

"Namaku Pisuke, kalian dapat memanggilku Pipi jika kalian mau…" Pisuke mengulurkan tangannya ke Lucy, Natsu mendengar namanya yang lucu tak kuat menahan tawa.

"Puuft~ Pipi? Nama macam apa itu?" Natsu tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya yang melilit.

Lucy yang melihat raut wajah Pisuke mulai mengkerut, menjitak Natsu yang masih tertawa lepas.

"Ouuuch! Luce?" Natsu menggosok kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Itu untukmu! Bisakah kau sopan Natsu?" Lucy menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar, ia bisa lebih menyeramkan dari pada Erza jika ia marah. Natsu hanya tertegun takut dan menjawab 'A-aye!'

Lucy kembali menatap Pisuke "Maaf kan dia … Pisuke-san…" Lucy menunduk meminta maaf.

"Nah,… tidak apa… aku tahu kalian pasangan muda, Suamimu masih sepeti anak kecil…." Natsu bersumpah ia melihat Pisuke tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Terima kasih anda sangat baik… Namanya Natsu Dragneel…"

"Baiklah kalian berdua ayo ikut aku masuk…." Pisuke mengantar mereka masuk kedalam ruang tamu. Ruang tamu yang besar, banyak lukisan yang terpasang di dinding, juga vas dan guci yang berada di sudut-sudut ruangan. Dilihat dari barangnya itu pasti bukan barang murah.

Mereka duduk di salah satu sofa berbulu. "Jadi… kalian pasti sudah tahu tugas kalian menjaga anak kami selama kami pergi…." Pisuke mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan menekuk ke kaki satunya.

Lucy mengangguk "Yah… jika kami boleh tahu... kalian akan pergi kemana? Kenapa kalian tidak mengajak mereka?" Lucy bertanya sambil menepas tangan Natsu yang udah gratilan megang barang-barang yang ada di meja. Layaknya anak 5 tahun.

"Kami akan menghadiri suatu acara penting… dan kami hanya mempunya tiket untuk dua orang…" Pisuke menjelaskan, sambil mengeluarkan tiket berwarna emas kearah mereka.

Lalu seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bermata hijau memasuki ruangan dan duduk di samping Pisuke.

"Ini… istriku namanya—" Pisuke ingin memperkenalkan ketika Natsu memotong kalimatnya. "—Aku tau! Jika namamu Pipi ,istrimu pasti bernama… Jidat? Hidung? Dagu?" Natsu menunjuk kearah istrinya, tawanya sangat keras hingga menggema di ruangan.

Lucy yang malu akan sikap Natsu, menjitakya untuk yang kedua kalinya "Natsu! Bisakah kau sopan!" Lucy memperkeras suaranya, kini auranya tengah berubah menjadi panas karna marah.

"Hihihi…. Itu tidak apa Mrs. Dragneel… kami mengerti kalian masih sangat muda…" Wanita itu tersenyum lembut kearah mereka "Namaku Ellie…"

Lucy membalas senyumannya sebelum bertanya "Jadi… di mana dua anak kecil itu?"

"Oh, mereka akan pulang sebentar lagi… kalian bisa menaruh barang bawaan kalian di kamar, tapi maaf kami hanya mempunyai satu kamar tamu.."

'Satu kamar tamu? Berarti aku tidur dengan... Natsu?' Pikir Lucy, wajahnya mulai diwarnai oleh warna rambut Erza.

"Hoooo~ itu tidak apa, aku dan Luce sering tidur bersama di apartementnya!" Natsu menjawab menampakan cengiran khasnya. 'Apa? Itu kau kan yang masuk secara paksa!' Lucy menjerit dalam kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kalian tidur bersama, kalian sudah menikah bukan..? baiklah mari kutunjukan kamarnya…" Ellie beranjak dari kursinya dan mengantar mereka menuju kamar tamu. Tempatnya di lantai dua, kamar yang mereka tempati sangat luas, dengan tempat tidur yang besar juga dilengkapi toilet yang tersedia di dalam kamar.

"Kuharap kalian merasa nyaman…." Ellie membuka tirai kamar yang tertutup, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menembus kaca jendela "Aku ada di bawah jika kalian butuhkan,.. dan.. untuk kalian ketahui kami akan pergi malam ini… jadi sebelum kami pergi sekitar jam 7 malam, kami akan memperkenalkan anak kami…" Dengan itu ia menutup pintu kamar dan pergi kembali ke lantai bawah.

Lucy merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur "Ne Natsu, jangan melakukan hal aneh jika aku sedang tidur…" Lucy menutup matanya denggan lengannya.

Natsu hanya mendengus sebelum menjawab "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal aneh denganmu Luce… Kau kan sudah aneh…" Natsu menaruh barang-barangnya di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Apa kau bilang?" Lucy melempar bantal tepat kewajah Natsu, membuat wajahnya merah karna sakit.

"Puuft! Lihat wajahmu Natsu! Kau seperti habis terbakar!" Lucy tertawa berguling-guling di kasur.

Natsu menggembungkan pipinya sebelum ia tersenyum licik . ia mulai berjalan mendekati Lucy. Lucy yang melihat senyum licik Natsu merasakan adanya aura tak biasa dari sahabat Fire Dragon Slayernya itu.

"Na-Natsu…? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Natsu semakin mendekat senyum liciknya terus tertempel diwajahnya "Jangan mendek—" Kalimat Lucy terpotong ketika jari tangan Natsu sudah berada di samping perutnya, ia menggelitik Lucy hingga terpingkal-pingkal "HAHAHA! NATSUUUUUU! Hen… Ti ! Hahaha! Kan!" Air mata Lucy kini mengalir karna geli.

Natsu hanya tertawa puas melihat sahabatnya tertawa lepas karna gelitikannya "Jika kau meminta maaf padaku Luce!" Ia terus menggelitik Lucy, hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai.

Posisi mereka sangat memalukan. Lucy jatuh diatas Natsu, Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Lucy dapat merasakan nafas panas Natsu. Sedikit lagi bibirnya yang mungil akan menyentuh bibir lelaki berambut pink sahabatnya itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak hingga….

_Blush_

Keduanya merasakan pipinya memanas, Lucy segera bangkit dari atas Natsu.

"A-aku akan mandi…. Dulu…." Lucy mengambil perlengkapan mandinya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Natsu yang masih berada dalam posisi terjatuh.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Lucy menjerit dalam kepalanya. Ia membiarkan air yang mengalir dari shower membasahi rambut pirangnya.

Natsu merasakan dunianya kini berputar. Di pegangnya bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya. Apa baru saja mereka hampir… 'Akh! Aku tak bisa begini terus! Aku akan tidur sebentar!' Pikir Natsu dan membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur.

**Di suatu tempat….**

"Jadi bagaimana pasangan yang aku maksud?" Seorang gadis berambut putih panjang memakai dress berwarna merah bertanya.

"Harus kuakui mereka memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing…" Wanita berambut hitam panjang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jadi… bisakah anak-anakmu itu membantu?" Tanya seorang gadis lain berambut merah.

"Hihi… lihat saja… mereka juga memiliki darah matchmaker sama seperti kita… Ne.. benar kan Mira?"

"Tentu saja Ellie!" Mira memeluk sepupunya dengan erat dan Erza hanya dapat tersenyum lembut.

Mereka berharap rencana ini akan berhasil menyatukan pasangan bodoh itu….

**(Natsu dan Lucy)**

Lucy baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar dengkuran seseorang. Dilihatnya ke tempat tidur besar di depannya. Senyum kecil tumbuh di wajahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati lelaki berambut pink yang tengah tertidur pulas. Lucy memperhatikan tiap bagian pada wajah Natsu. 'Hiihhihi… ia akan sangat manis jika ia tertidur…' Lucy tertawa kecil.

Lalu ide jahil terlintas dalam pikirannya 'Hehehe…'

Lucy menahan jalur keluar masuknya oksigen Natsu dengan merapatkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, hingga tidak ada satupun oksigen yang dapat masuk, dihitungnya waktu….

1…

2…

3…

"WAAAA! AKU TENGGELAM!" Natsu berteriak karna tidak dapat bernafas. Diliriknya sahabat berambut pirangnya yang tertawa keras di sampingnya.

"Luce!"

"HAHAHAHA! MUKAMU LUCU SEKALI NATSU!" Lucy tertawa puas. Wajah Natsu sungguh dapat membuat orang yang melihat tertawa.

"Geez! Kau ini!" Natsu menggembungkan pipinya dan menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Puft~ Okeh… okeh…" Lucy menahan tawanya dengan sangat keras "…sebaiknya kau bersiap… kita harus menemui Ellie-san di bawah…." Lucy beranjak dari tempatnya berguling-guling.

Natsu mandi dengan sangat cepat, Lucy sempat menanyakan apa dia mandi tidak pakai sabun?

Mereka pun menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Ellie dan Pisuke yang tengah menunggu di sana.

"Apakah kami terlambat Ellie-san?"

Ellie menggeleng kepala "Tidak… baiklah! Akan kuperkenalkan dengan anak kami! Ken! Kin! Kemari!" Sesaat Ellie berteriak seorang anak lelaki dan perempuan keluar dari balik pintu masuk. Dilihat dari wajah mereka yang mirip, sepertinya mereka kembar. Kedua anak itu memiliki rambut yang berwarna cokelat seperti Pisuke tapi mata berwarna hijau seperti Ellie.

Lucy tersenyum lembut kearah mereka. "Hey…"

Anak perempuan itu menatapnya sebelum tersenyum lebar "Mama benar! Kau sangat cantik!" Ia memeluk Lucy. Lucy hanya dapat mengelus rambut cokelatnya "Terima kasih…." Ia tersenyum lembut.

Natsu merasakan dirinya tengah diperhatikan melirik kearah anak lelaki yang memandangnya sambil menyerngitkan dahinya "Yooo! " Natsu memberinya salam.

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum menyeringai "Woooow! Ia kereeen !" Anak lelaki itu melompat-lompat layaknya seorang penggemar. Natsu hanya dapat menampakan cengiran khasnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Hihihi…. " Ellie tertawa kecil "Yang lelaki adalah Ken, umurnya 6 tahun.." Ellie menepuk pelan kepala Ken (gaya rambutnya seperti Naruto) "Dan… yang perempuan adalah Kin… mereka kembar jadi umurnya sama…" Ellie mengelus rambut Kin, rambutnya yang diikat dua kebawah membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Kami percayakan mereka kepada kalian…" Pisuke tersenyum ramah. Lucy dan Natsu hanya mengangguk senang. Jika anak yang mereka asuh selucu ini mereka akan senang.

"Baiklah kami akan pergi sekarang…" Ellie melambaikan tangannya. Lalu pergi keluar pintu masuk mengikuti Pisuke.

Kin berlari kearah Natsu "Jadi? Apa kalian memiliki seorang anak?" Kin bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar. Pertanyaan Kin membuat semburat merah itu kembali menjalar di pipi Natsu dan Lucy.

"Kin! Kau tidak sopan!" Sahut Ken, mencubit salah satu pipi Kin.

Lucy tertawa kecil sebelum menjawa "Itu… tdak apa ken… kami tidak mempunyai anak…" Lucy menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi… jika kalian sudah punya apa kalian akan membawanya kesini?" Kin bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tentu saja gadis kecil!" Natsu mengangkat Kin di udara membuat ia tertawa senang. Lucy yang mendengar perkataan Natsu hanya dapat terdiam terpaku, hingga ia merasakan seseorang menarik ujung bajunya.

"Lucy-Nee~ aku lapar~" Ken menatap Lucy dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ow! Ken kau sangat manis!" Lucy memeluk Ken dan Ken hanya tersenyum lembut membalas pelukannya "Baiklah ayo kita makan!"

Lucy dan Ken berjalan menuju dapur, ketika Natsu dan Kin sedang bermain di ruang keluarga yang berada di sebelah dapur.

"Baiklah Ken… mau membantu ku membuat makanan?" Lucy menepuk pelan kepala Ken sambil mengambil beberapa telur.

"Hum!" Ken mengangguk tanda ia ingin membantu.

Lucy dan Ken berencana untuk membuat pancake.

Bau makanan pun tercium hingga keruang keluarga. Ken berlari ke ruangan itu.

"Makanan siap! Natsu-nii! Kin!" Ken berteriak. Mereka bertiga berlari menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Lucy yang tengah menyiapkan piring untuk empat orang di meja makan.

"Waaah! Luce! Keliahatannya enak~" Natsu sudah mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya.

"Natsu! Jangan membuat basah meja!" Lucy menjitak kepalanya. Natsu hanya meringis kesakitan. Ken dan Kin yang melihat hanya tertawa geli.

"Hihihi… kalian memang pasangan yang cocok Natsu-nii, Lucy-Nee…" Ken tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Kin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memasukan pancake kedalam mulut mungilnya.

Lucy hanya dapat terdiam. 'Tidak lagi… pipiku akan memanas' Pikirnya. Dan benar saja… pipinya mulai berubah warna kembali…

"Menurut kalian begitu?" Natsu bertanya dengan cengiran diwajahnya. Mereka berdua mengangguk yakin.

"Terima kasih!"

Mereka pun makan dengan lahapnya. Semuanya makan dengan porsi tidak normal. Lucy dengan sangat tumbennya makan hingga dua piring, Kin empat piring, Ken dan Natsu enam piring karna mereka mengadakan kontes makan.

Lucy kini tengah mencuci piring ketika Ken dan Kin datang. "Lucy-nee! Boleh kah besok kita pergi ke pantai?" mereka bertanya.

Lucy mematikan keran air dan berlutut di hadapan mereka "Umm… kalian ingin kesana? Aku akan Tanya Natsu dulu.." Baru saja Lucy ingin beranjak menuju tempat Natsu yaitu di ruang keluarga ia datang dengan cengirannya "Aku juga mau Luce!"

"YAAAAAAAY!" Kin dan Ken melompat-lompat kegirangan, diikuti dengan Natsu yang menari-nari sambil menyebut "Pantai~ Pantai~Pantai~" Lucy tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah! Besok kita akan ke pantai!"

.

.

.

Bagaimana? :]

Chappy selanjutnya , mereka pergi ke pantai~

Sampai jumpa~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**The mission****of luck**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari pertama : Pantai**

"Baju renang?"

"Ada"

"Bola pantai?"

"Tentu Ada!"

"Sunblock?"

"Ini dia!"

"makanan?"

"Tidak mungkin tertinggal!"

"Balon?"

"Ad—Eh? Tidak ada! Kita tidak punya balon! Kita tidak akan pergi ke pantai!" Natsu berteriak panik sambil mengacak-ngacak tas ransel yang mereka bawa.

"Hihihi…" Lucy tertawa kecil diikuti dengan Kin dan Ken. "Natsu-nii~ Lucy-nee hanya bercanda" Ken menarik salah satu ujung syal Natsu. Natsu melirik kearah Lucy sebelum menyerngitkan dahinya "Luce! Kau menipuku! Huh! " Natsu memanyunkan bibirnya, tapi itu hanya membuat Lucy tertawa lebih keras.

"Okeh.. Puft… Okeh… Hehe… ayo kita pergi…" Lucy tersenyum kearah Kin, Ken dan Natsu. "Aye!"

Yup, baru semalam mereka berada di rumah besar itu Natsu dan Lucy sudah menularkan kebiasaan mereka kepada Ken dan Kin. Seperti dari mereka berkata 'Aye' atau Natsu yang memiliki nafsu makan banyak, Juga Lucy yang selalu menjitak Natsu, Diikuti oleh Kin yang selalu menjitak Ken.

Mereka berempat pergi dengan bergandengan tangan. Lucy diujung sebelah kiri lalu Ken dan Kin di tengah, Natsu ujung kanan. Setiap orang yang melihat mereka berempat selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka semua memiliki rambut yang berbeda? Maksudku mereka melihat Mamanya berambut pirang dengan seorang Papa berambut pink menjadikan anak berambut cokelat?

Tapi mereka berempat tidak memperhatikan itu. Mereka hanya bersenang-senang di dunia sendiri.

Mereka pun tiba di pantai. Beruntung hari ini tidak begitu ramai sehingga banyak tempat kosong yang nyaman untuk menggelar tikar. Hari juga cerah.

"Kin! Kau ganti baju bersamaku…" Lucy memanggil Kin yang sedang mempersiapkan permainan untuk mereka bermain nanti. Kin datang membawa tas ranselnya.

"Ken… ayo ganti baju, lalu kita kalahkan para gadis saat permainan nanti!" Natsu menunjuk kearah Lucy dan Kin menampakan cengirannya. Ken tersenyum lebar "Aye Natsu-nii! Mereka akan kalah!"

"Tidak mungkin!" Lucy dan Kin serempak. "Kita lihat saja…." Natsu mendengus mrendahkan dua gadis didepanya.

Natsu dan Ken menunggu para gadis yang tidak kunjung datang, serius? apakah semua gadis berganti baju renang membutuhkan waktu yang lama?

"Maaf! Kami terlambat!" Lucy berteriak. Posisi Natsu dan Ken yang membelakangi mereka, tidak melihat baju renang yang di kenakan Lucy dan Kin….

"Luce kau la—" Natsu menoleh kebelakang, matanya membesar. Lucy memakai baju renang yang berenda dan super minim. Rambutnya yang dikepang satu kebelang membuatnya terlihat sangat— Bukan super duper MANIS! Juga… Sexy….

_Blush_

'Ap-ap ini! Wajahku memanas! Ugh~ Lucy bodoh! Kenapa menggunakan baju renang yang seperti itu! Kau kan… terlihat…. Terlihat… sangat manis! Aku jadi merasakan hal aneh… seperti ada yang ingin mengalir dari hidungku…' pikir Natsu.

Tanpa sadar Natsu memandang Lucy terlalu lama. Lucy menaikan satu alisnya "Natsu? Hey? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Lucy melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Natsu.

Natsu mengedip berulang kali sebelum menjawab "Ah? Ano… eto… " Natsu memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Hum?"

"Sepertinya Natsu-nii suka dengan baju renangmu Lucy-nee!" Sahut Kin. Ken yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Lucy menatap Natsu yang berusaha keras menutupi wajah ronannya dengan syal yang melingkar di lehernya .

"Benar kah itu Natsu..?"

"Eh? Yah… Um… kau manis…." Natsu ingin mati sekarang, malaunya tidak terbendung lagi. 'Gaaaaah! Aku lebih baik melawan 100 bandit dari pada merasakan malu ini!' Jerit Natsu dalam hati.

Lucy tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab "Arigato! Natsu!"

"Okeh! Natsu-nii! Lucy-nee! Kin! Ayo kita maiiiiiin!" Ken melompat-lompat dengan semangat. "Ayeeeee!"

**Permainan : Pecah semangka**

Di permainan ini para gadis akan melawan para lelaki dalam permainan pecah semangka. Mereka akan ditutup matanya dengan kain sambil memegang satu tongkat kayu. Badan mereka akan di putar tiga kali dan mulai mencari semangka yang di maksud, yang dapat memukul pertama ia pemenangnya!

"Ayooo Lucy-nee! Kalahkan mereka!" Kin berteriak untuk mendukung Lucy.

"Natsu-nii! Jangan kalah dengan Lucy-nee!"Ken menyemangati Natsu sambil membantunya menutup mata dengan kain yang tadi mereka persiapkan.

Semangka berada di tengah pemain. Kin memutar badan Natsu. Dan Ken memutar badan Lucy.

"1…2….3 ! GO!"

**(Di suatu tempat tersembunyi nan jauh…. *Bold = bersembunyi*)**

Lima orang gadis tengah memperhatikan Stellar Mage dan Fire Dragon slayer yang bermain dengan dua anak kembar yang menyoraki mereka. Mereka berada di balik pohon kelapa yang cukup jauh, hingga lelaki Daragon Slayer itu tidak dapat mendengar atau mencium keberadaan mereka.

"**Fufufu…beruntung Ellie memberitahuku , apa saja yang akan dilakukan mereka selama ia pergi…"** Mira tertawa kecil sambil kembali memperhatikan Natsu dan Lucy dengan teropongnya.

"**Harus kuakui dua anak kembar itu… sangat … hebat… ia memberitahu Ellie hari pertama mereka akan mengajak Natsu dan Lucy ke pantai lalu hari kedua ke taman bermain dan hari terakhir mereka akan berpiknik di taman sakura…"** Erza menaruh jarinya di dagunya, bangga akan Kin dan Ken. darah matchmaker memang mengalir pada mereka.

"**Ellie-san dan anak-anaknya memang yang terbaiiiiiiik!"** Lisanna mengacungkan jempol.

"**Cih… Kau kalah dengan mereka ne Mira…."** Cana tersenyum kecil dan kembali meneguk minumannya.

"**Aku harap rencana ini benar-benar berhasil untuk mereka…."** Levy berharap dengan senyum tipis yang tumbuh di wajahnya.

"**Yeaaah…"**

**(Kembali….. ke Natsu dan Lucy…)**

Lucy berjalan lurus mengikuti instingnya. Ia terus memegang tongkat kayu yang lumayan pajang di tangannya. Hingga ia merasakan jika ia sudah berada tepat di depan semangka yang ia cari. Lucy mengambil ancang-ancang. 1..2…3.. Lucy memukulnya, tapi yang terdengar bukan suara pecahan semangka malah suara seorang ringisan lelaki yang kesakitan.

"Ouuuuuch!"

"EH? Semangaka macam apa yang kalian beli? Kenapa bersuara?" Lucy bertanya. Matanya masih tertututp oleh kain.

Kin dan ken tertawa geli " Lucy-nee! Semangkamu memang besar sekali~" Ken berteriak di tengah tawanya.

'Huh?' pikir Lucy bingung.

"Lucy-nee… Haha… jangan begitu kasihan kan…." Kin menambahkan , ia masih tertawa keras.

'Kasihan? Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?' Pikir Lucy, lalu akhirnya ia membuka penutup matanya. Dilihatnya sahabat lelaki berambut pinknya yang sudah tekapar. Matanya putih dengan ada bola roh putih yang melayang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Natsu!" Lucy menghampiri Natsu. Di goyang –goyangkan badannya. "Natsu apa kau masih hidup Natsu?"

Kin dan Ken masih saja terus tertawa.

Natsu mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas "Lu-Luce… kau memang terbaik…." Kata Natsu lirih sebelum ia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Eh? Natsuuuuuu~!"

**(Lima gadis)**

"**HAHAHA! Aku tak menyangka Lucy dapat sebodoh itu!"** Cana tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Di sebelahnya Lisanna dan Levy yang tidak dapat berkata-kata apa-apa lagi, perut mereka sudah melilit karna tawa.

Mira hanya tertawa kecil dan Erza menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangnnya. Matanya kini berair karna menahan tawa.

"**Me…re… Hahah… ka memang…. Pasa…. Hihi…ngan yang terb…aik~" **Kata Levy dengan segala kekuatannya membuka mulut.

**(Lucy .. Natsu..)**

Lucy kini tengah membantu Natsu berdiri menuju tempat mereka menaruh barang-barang mereka.

"Natsu.. tunggu sini… aku akan membelikanmu minum…" Baru saja Lucy akan beranjak pergi, Natsu menahan tangannya.

"Bi-biar aku saja yang beli kau jaga Ken dan Kin…" Natsu berdiri dari tempat ia merebahkan badannya sementara. Lucy menatap Natsu penuh penyesalan "Na-Natsu… maaf…" Lucy tertunduk lemas.

Natsu menaikan satu alisnya . menepuk pelan kepala Lucy. "Itu tidak apa Luce… kita kan hanya bermain…" Natsu memberikan Lucy cengiran khasnya. Lucy tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan "Hum!"

Lucy terus tersenyum hingga ia baru sadar di mana Ken dan Kin?

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mereka tidak ada… Gawat! Lucy mulai berlari, kepanikan terbaca jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana jika mereka di culik? Bagaimana jika mereka terluka? Pikiran negative sudah menyelubungi pikiran Lucy. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah berjatuhan di pelipisnya.

"Lucy-nee!" Lucy tahu suara itu… itu… Ken dan Kin ia memandang ke tengah laut. Kin dan Ken menaiki sebuah ban mereka melambai kearahnya. Sepertinya mereka terseret air laut.

"Kin! Ken! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Lucy berteriak dari ujung pantai.

"Kami ingin mencari ikan Lucy-nee!" Ken menjawab penuh semangat.

"Hey! Lucy-nee di sini banyak makhluk aneh! Badannya hitam bulat dan memilik duri di sekeliling tubuhnya!" Kin berteriak memberitahu Lucy apa yang berada di bawah kaki mereka.

'Hitam bulat dan memilik duri di sekeliling tubuhnya..? itu… bulu babi! Itu beracun! Gawat! ' pikir Lucy. Ia berenang masuk ke dalam air menuju Kin dan Ken.

"Lucy-nee! Bannya kempes! Kami tenggelam!" Kin mulai berteriak ketakutan. Ken sudah menangis.

Lucy berenang secepat yang ia bisa "Kalian! bertahanlah!" Lucy berhasil meraih mereka.

Kin dan Ken terus bergoyang-goyang karna panic.

"He-Hei kalian jika kalian tidak diam… aku tidak dapat berenang.." Lucy mencoba menenangkan mereka.

**Nyut!**

'Gawat kakiku terkilir!' pikir Lucy. Yang ia harapkan Ken dan Kin selamat! Yah… mereka harus selamat… mereka bertiga semakin tenggelam…

**(Lima gadis)**

"**Lu-chan!"**

"**Lucy-san!"**

Levy dan Lisanna akan berlari kearah Lucy tapi Cana dan Erza menahan mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! LU-CHAN BISA TENGGELAM!" Levy meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari Erza.

Erza menggeleng kepala "Kalian harus lihat…" Erza menatap kearah sudut pantai.

"Erza! Apa yang kau katakana! Lucy-san—"

"—Lisanna ! perhatikan !" Mira berteriak, Levy dan Lisanna menggerakan kepalanya kearah objek yang mereka lihat. Itu seseorang yang berlari… Natsu….

**(Lucy Pov)**

Ugh! Aku tidak kuat menahannya!

"Lucy!" Aku mendengar suara itu…. Suara Natsu ia berenag kearah kami….

"Ken… Kin… betahanlah sebentar lagi…" Tidak…. Jangan sekarang…. Kedua kakiku kram! Akh! Pokonya mereka harus selamat!

Natsu datang meraih Ken dan Kin, ia berteriak kearahku…. Aku tidak kuat lagi…. Aku membiarkan diri ku tenggelam… setelah itu yang kulihat hanya hitam….

.

.

.

Jadi bagaimana? :3

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Lucy? :O

Apakad dia selamat ? apa yang akan di lakukan Natsu?

Sampai jumpa next chappy ~ :]


	4. Chapter 4

**The mission****of luck**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Lucy Pov)**

aku mendengar banyak suara di sekelilingku…. Berisik… lalu suara anak kecil menangis? Aku tahu suara itu… Ken… Kin…

Aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa selain sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku….

Kubuka mataku perlahan… itu.. pink?

"Luce!"

Eh? Itu… Natsu? Apa itu artinya aku selamat?

**(Normal Pov)**

Natsu melihat mata Lucy yang perlahan terbuka "Luce! Kau sadar! Syukurlah!" Natsu mengenggam tangannya.

"Na-Natsu? Kenapa ramai?" Lucy memandang sekeliling banyak orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Kau pingsan Luce! Kau tenggelam! Aku pikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi!" Natsu menatap Lucy sedih.

Tiba-tiba Lucy bangkit dari tempat ia berbaring "Ken? Kin? Apa mereka selamat?" Lucy menggerakan bola matanya kesana-kemari.

"Lu-Lucy-nee~ Ma-maaf kan kami!" Ken dan Kin datang menghampiri dan memeluk kaki Lucy. Pengunjung pantai yang melihat keadaan sudah membaik, satu persatu mulai pergi.

Lucy berlutut di hadapan mereka "Hmm… itu tidak apa Ken… Kin…" Lucy mengelus kepala dan menghapus air matanya.

"APANYA YANG TIDAK APA-APA!" Natsu berteriak kearah Lucy, wajahnya sangat marah.

Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy. 'Eh? Kenapa dia marah aku kan… ya… salahku tidak menjaga mereka tapi kan tak perlu berteriak!' pikir Lucy takut.

"Na-Natsu aku minta ma—" Kalimat Lucy terpotong karna Natsu memeluknya. "Itu… bukannya 'tidak apa-apa' Luce… aku hampir kehilanganmu…"

"Natsu…"

**(Lima Gadis) *Bold bersembunyi***

"**Lu-chan~"** Air mata Levy kini mengalir, ia lega karna sahabatnya tidak apa-apa.

"**Lucy-san…"** Lisanna mengurut dada.

"**Beruntung Natsu segera menariknya ke pantai…"** Cana menepuk-nepuk punggung Levy, mencoba menenangkan gadis Script Mage itu.

"**Ya… kau benar…"** Erza memandang kearah Natsu yang sedang memeluk Lucy.

"**Setidaknya kejadian tadi membuat mereka semakin dekat.. Hihi belum lagi tadi Natsuuu….."** Mira tersenyum kecil.

"**Hmm… sebaiknya kita pulang Mira… aku rasa cukup hari ini?"** Cana berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"**Yup! Besok kita ke taman bermain~"**

Dengan itu lima gadis itu pun kembali ke guild.

**(NatsuLucy)**

"Natsu-nii… Natsu-nii…" Ken menarik ujung celana Natsu. Membuat Natsu dan Lucy melepas pelukannya.

"Ya ,Ken?"

"Ciumanmu ke Lucy-nee sangat bagus!" Ken mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ya!Ya!Ya! itu sangat kereeen!" Kin menambahkan sambil melompat-lompat senang.

"I..itu.. bukan ciuman… itu nafas buatan~" Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. gugup.

"Tetap saja cium! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" Ken menari-nari mengelilingi Natsu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya meniru adegan orang yang ciuman (?) Kin hanya tertawa kecil "Kau aneh Ken~" Natsu hanya berdiri mematung disana 'Cih aku jadi bahan olokan anak kecil!' Batin Natsu.

Lucy yang mendengar itu semua baru tersadar 'Ja-Jadi…. Yang kurasakan hangat itu Natsu?' Pikir Lucy, ia malu sekarang tapi… melihat Natsu mengejar-ngejar Ken yang mengoloknya membuatnya ikut tertawa. Suasana yang menyenangkan mengalahkan rasa malunya.

"Ken! Kemari kau!" Natsu berlari mengejar Ken.

"Natsu-nii men-ci-um Lucy-nee!" Ken menepuk-nepuk pantatnya kearah Natsu. "Dasar kau!"

"Hihihi… mereka sangat bodoh ya? Lucy-nee…" Kin tertawa diikuti dengan Lucy "Hihihi… kau benar Kin… mereka sangat bodoh…" Lucy mengelus kepala Kin.

Natsu terus mengejar Ken. Tiba-tiba kaki Ken tersandung sebuah kerang besar membuatnya terjatuh ke pasir.

"Aduuuh~" Ken menggosok kakinya yang sakit, beruntung ia tidak terluka.

"Ken? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsu mendekati Ken dan memeriksa kakinya.

Lucy dan Kin datang karna melihat ada yang tidak beres dari jauh. "Natsu! Ken! Ada apa?"

"Ken jatuh… apa kau baik-baik saja Ken?" Natsu bertanya sekali lagi.

Ken mengangguk pelan "Hum! Hanya merah.. aku tersandung kerang besar itu!" Ken menunjuk kearah kerang besar berwarna putih pink berbentuk spiral. Kerang yang cantik.

"Waaaah~ kau tersandung kerang cantik Ken, kau beruntung!" Kin mengambil kerang itu dan memberikannya ke Lucy.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang itu beruntung Kin? Kau jahat!" Ken menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kerang ini cantik sekali… Hmm… kalian tahu… cerita dulu mengenai sebuah kerang .." Ken, Kin dan Natsu menggeleng kepala mereka. Lucy tersenyum kecil "Mamaku pernah bercerita… jika kalian memberikan kerang yang paling cantik kepada orang yang kalian sayang…. Orang itu akan terus bersama denganmu…"

Ken mengacungkan tangan "Apa itu benar Lucy-nee?"

"Yah… aku tidak tahu Ken … itu cerita sewaktu aku masih kecil…"

"Lucy-nee.. boleh aku pinjam kerangnya.." Lucy memberikan kerang itu kepada Kin. Kin memberikannya kepada Natsu.

"Natsu-nii sekarang berikan kerang itu kepada Lucy-nee" Kin menunjuk kerah Lucy.

"Eh? Kenapa ?" Natsu bertanya dengan tatapan bingung. Begitupun Lucy yang hanya menatap mereka.

"Aku tahu kenapa Kin melakukan itu! " Ken berdiri di samping kembarannya, lalu mereka tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum menjawab bersama "Karna kami ingin kalian selalu bersama!"

Natsu dan Lucy menatap lembut kearah mereka berdua. Mereka tersentuh dengan perkataan kedua anak kembar itu

Lucy mendekati mereka berdua dan memeluknya sekaligus. "Terima kasih…." Ken dan Kin tersenyum lebar mengangguk.

"Sekarang Natsu-nii! Berikan kerangnya!" Mereka melompat-lompat.

Natsu mendekati Lucy dan memberikan kerangnya kepadanya. 'Aku harap cerita itu benar…' Satu kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang tanpa mereka ketahui menjadi harapan mereka bersama.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Natsu tersenyum menyeringai kearah si kembar "Baiklah kalian berdua… kalian lapar?" mereka berdua mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu Luce?"

"Yup! Aku juga!"

"Tapi… sebaiknya kita ganti baju dulu… lalu kita akan makan di restaurant dekat sini…. Setelah itu kita pulang ya!"

"Aye! Natsu-nii!"

(O.o)

Setelah mereka berganti baju, mereka masuk kedalam sebuah restaurant sederhana pinggir jalan. Natsu memesan hingga 7 piring , Ken 5 piring, Kin 2 dan Lucy hanya satu. Mereka makan 30 menit.

"Ah~ kenyang~" Natsu mengelus perutnya yang buncit keluar dari restaurant. "Hihihi… dasar Nastu…" Lucy tertawa kecil sebelum melirik kearah Ken dan Kin "Ken ? Kin? ada apa?"

Ken menatap Kin khawatir "Ada yang aneh dengan Kin…. Dia tidak seceria tadi…" Ken meberitahu.

Lucy menghampiri Kin, memegang kening gadis kecil itu. Badanyanya panas, dia demam.

"Natsu! Kin demam! Ia pasti terlalu lama di dalam air!" Lucy berteriak. Natsu mengendong Kin yang demam, nafasnya kini berat. "Kita harus membawanya pulang!" Lucy mengandeng Ken yang menangis khawatir akan keadaan Kin.

Natsu berlari di depan mereka lebih cepat. "Ken… Kin… pasti akan baik-baik saja…" Lucy mengelus pelan kepalanya. Ken dengan masih terisak mengagguk pelan.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai dirumah, Natsu merebahkan Kin di kasur kamarnya "Natsu! Tolong kau ambil air dingin dan lap!" Natsu berlari ke dapur. "Ken bisa tolong… kau ambil piyama Kin…." Ken pergi ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil piyama Kin.

Natsu datang dengan mangkuk besar berisi air dingin dan lap. Lucy menggantikan baju Kin dan mengelap keringatnya. Ia memeras lap yang di berikan Natsu lalu menaruhnya di kening Kin.

Tiba-tiba mata Kin terbuka "Lucy-nee… maaf membuatmu repot…"

Lucy tersenyum lembut "Tidak Kin…. Jika kau menjadi anak yang manis dan baik kau akan segera sembuh Kin! Besok kita bisa pergi ke taman bermain yang kau bicarakan!" Lucy menghibur Kin.

Kin hanya tertawa kecil. Natsu yang melihat senyum Lucy ini merasakan jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Sifatnya yang seperti membuat Natsu kagum. Betapa ia menyukai gadis pirang ini, entah kapan ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

(O.o)

Natsu melirik jendela di kamar , kini sore sudah berganti malam. Ia melihat Ken yang tertidur di sampingnya, lalu Lucy yang tertidur di samping tempat tidur Kin masih memegang kain lap ditangannya, matanya sangat lelah, Natsu hanya dapat tersenyum kecil ia menghargai semua kerja keras gadis itu.

Natsu mengangkat Ken dan membaringkannya di kamarnya sendiri. Lalu ia memindahkan Lucy ke kamar mereka. Di rebahkannya gadis pirang itu di kasurnya. Natsu tidur di sebelahnya, lengannya membungkus tubuh mungil itu. Natsu tahu ketika mereka bangun nanti ia akan kena marah oleh Lucy, tapi itu bukan masalah lagi baginya, karna setiap detik bersama gadis itu sangat berarti untuknya.

.

.

.

:3 Hihihi…. Bagaimana?

Semoga suka ya ^^

Mohon review~


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mission of luck**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy berteriak. Posisi mereka saat ini jelas membuat Lucy berteriak histeris. Natsu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya membawanya dekat pada tubuhnya dan kepala Lucy tepat menempel pada dada Natsu yang bidang.

Natsu membuka matanya pelan "Hn… jangan berisik Luce…~" Ia kembali tidur. Lucy mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Natsu. Tapi itu hanya sia-sia.

"Natsu! Bisakah kau melepaskanku?!" Lucy masih menggeliat. "Luce… kau tidur saja… ini masih pagi…" Natsu menjawab tanpa membuka kedua matanya. "Natsu… ayolah… Aku harus melihat keadaan Ken dan Kin—"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka menampakan sosok Kin dan Ken yang berlari masuk "Lucy-nee! Aku sudah sembuh! Kita bisa ke taman ber—" Kin memotong kalimatnya ketika ia melihat posisi Natsu dan Lucy.

Ken menarik tangan Kin "Maafkan kami Lucy-nee! Natsu-nii! Kita bicarkan nanti saja ya!" Ken berlari keluar membawa Kin bersamanya, tapi ia balik lagi "Sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk~" Ken menampakan cengirannya dan setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi.

Mulut Lucy menganga, ia masih menyerap dan memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. Natsu masih tertidur di sampingnya saat Kin dan Ken masuk berkata 'kalau mereka sedang sibuk'… dan bla bla bla…

1

2

3

"Kiiiiiiiin! Keeeeeen! Tidaaaaaaaaak! Kalian kembalilah! Bantu aku melepaskan diri dari makhluk tidur ini!" Lucy mendorong Natsu sekuat-kuatnya, tapi itu hanya mempererat pelukannya.

"Cih… Natsu…" Lucy akhirnya menyerah. "Luce~ A…ku…" Natsu menggumam menyerngitkan dahinya, mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Natsu. "Lu…ce… Aku… Suu…. Pa.. da..mu.."

'Su? Apa yang ia maksud dengan su?' Pikir Lucy.

Lalu mata Natsu seketika terbuka ia terduduk. "Luce!" ia menatap Lucy dan menghadapnya penuh. "Ya?"

"Apa tadi aku berbicara sesuatu dalam tidur?" Natsu bertanya, wajahnya sangat serius.

"Hmmm… ya ada…"

"APA?! OOH TIDAAAAK!" Natsu mengacak rambut pinknya, rona merah sudah mulai timbul di kedua pipinya. Lucy menyadari adanya semburat merah di pipi sahabat berambut pinknya itu semakin bingung "Ja-Jadi Lucy a-apa yang aku ka-katakan?" Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia sangat gugup.

Lucy menaruh tangannya di dagunya "Kau berbicara semacam… 'Luce aku Su padamu' ? Apa maksud 'Su' Natsu?"

"Su? Ah~ Um… itu… tadi err… Aku bermimpi…. Aku ingin bilang kalau kau SU-Sungguh aneh! Ya… tadi mimpiku mengenai kau aneh sekali Luce!" Natsu tertawa gugup.

Lucy menjitak Natsu keras "Aku tidak aneh! Bodoh!" Lalu ia pergi mengambil perlengkapannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Natsu menghela nafas 'Hampir saja aku mengungkapkan perasaanku … Kadang Luce bodoh juga~ Hihihi' Ia tertawa kecil.

'Natsu! Si idiot itu! Aku tidak aneh!' Lucy menciprat-ciprat kan air kebadannya. 'Su? Kupikir itu… tadi suka…' ia menggeleng kepala 'Natsu tak mungkin suka padaku… Aku terlalu berharap' Lucy menghela nafas kecewa. "Natsu bodoh !" Tanpa sadar ia berteriak.

"Heeey! Luce aku bisa mendengarmu!" Teriak Natsu dari luar. Lucy membekap mulutnya.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

Natsu mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu 'Itu pasti Ken… atau tidak Kin…' Ia berdiri dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju pintu… dibukanya…

Cklek

"HAI~ NATSU!" Seekor kucing biru terbang di depan pintu kamar. Natsu menutup pintunya segera.

'Aneh… aku menghayal melihat Happy? Aku pasti terlalu merindukan sahabatku itu….' Lalu ia membuka kembali pintu kamar untuk memastikan.

"Natsu Kau jahat~" Happy menyilangkan tangannya (?).

Natsu menatap menerawang kepada objek didepannya, menghela nafas dalam "Aku pasti terlalu merindukan Happy…. Aku melihatnya terbang di depanku"

"Tidak Natsu… ini aku"

"Huh?"

"Aku datang kemari disuruh Mira, Kau ini… tetap bodoh saja!"

Natsu menaikan satu alisnya, saat ini otak kecilnya masih memproses objek yang ada didepannya.

"HAPPY!"

"AYE!"

Natsu memeluk Happy "Happy! Aku merindukanmu teman!" Happy mulai megeluarkan air mata yang keluar dengan lebay. "Aku juga~ Natsu~ Tanpamu rumah sepi~"

Natsu menepuk kepala Happy pelan, ia tersenyum lebar " Bagaimana kau masuk Happy?"

"Kami membiarkannya masuk Natsu-nii!" Ken dan Kin datang menghampiri.

"Rubah ini bilang… dia sahabat Natsu-nii" Ken mengelus kepala Happy.

"Hey! Aku bukan Rubah!" Protes Happy.

"Tuh kan Ken! Ia bukan Rubah! Benarkan makhluk biru…?" Kin menatap Happy, Happy mengangguk menyetujui "…Ia itu musang!"

Happy menyudut di pojok dinding, terlihat depresi. "Aku… bukan keduanya…." Aura suram sudah keluar dari tubuh kucing biru itu.

Natsu hanya tertawa "Okeh… Kin… Ken… Puuft… dia bukan musang ataupun rubah… dia seekor kucing namanya Happy…." Natsu menjelaskan , mengangkat Happy.

"Woooah! Maafkan kami Paman Happy!" Si kembar menunduk minta minta maaf.

"Hohoho~ Itu tidak apa anak-anak~ aku senang kalian memanggilku Paman Happy~" Happy memperbesar suaranya, terdengar lucu membuat ketiga orang itu tertawa.

"Natsu? Ada apa kenapa ribut?" Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi, karna mendengar ada keributan.

"Hey Luce lihat siapa yang da—" Wajah Natsu merona , bagaimana tidak? Lucy hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk di tubuhnya.

"Hai Lucy!" Happy menyapanya.

"Eh? Happy? Happy!" Lucy menepuk kepala Happy. "Hihihi… Lucy… aku ingin bertanya…" Lucy mengangguk pelan senyum manisnya masih tertempel diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar berdua … maksudku BER-DU-A dengan Natsu ketika kau hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk?" Happy mulai menunjukan cengiran jahilnya.

Senyum Lucy beransur pudar terganti oleh merahnya pipi. Dilihatnya dirinya sendiri hanya mengenakan handuk… di depan Natsu? Di depan… depan… Natsu….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NATSU KAU MESUM!" Lucy melempar Natsu dengan barang–barang yang dekat di sekelilingnya.

"He-ey! Luce! K-kau Kan yang keluar seenaknya!" Natsu menghidar dari barang-barang yang di lempar Lucy.

Happy, Ken dan Kin yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tertawa geli "Fufufu~ Pantas Mira menyuruhku melihat kalian ~ ternyata pekerjaan kalian begini~ Hohoh~"

"Tidak Happy!" Protes mereka serempak, rona merah masih menjalar di keduanya.

"Oh Sungguh~?"

"Happy percaya padaku, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Teriak Natsu.

"Aku juga tidak!" Sahut Lucy.

"Hei-hei… Paman Happy…" Ken menarik ujung ekornya, membisikan sesutau di telinga kucing biru itu.

Wajah Happy berubah sumeringah. "Jadi begitu….~" Katanya dengan cengiran menggoda.

"A-apa?" Lucy dan Natsu serempak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sewaktu di pantai? Ketika Lucy pingsan apa yang kau lakukan Natsu?" Happy terbang mengelilingi mereka. Wajah mereka berdua merah padam.

"Ti-tidak ada! Er.. aku… Hanya…" Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya terlihat sangat gugup.

"Menciumnya!" Happy menjawab untuk pertanyaan Natsu tadi.

"Ha-Happy! Sini kau ! Neko!" Natsu mengejar Happy yang terbang ke segala arah dalam ruangan. Lucy hanya berdiri tidak bergerak. Malu.

"Hei Luce… sebaiknya kau pakai baju, kau tahu?" Natsu memperingatkan.

"Itu benar Lucy! Natsu nanti akan tergoda jika kau hanya memakai sehelai handuk!" Sahut Happy.

"Apa! Ti-tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Nah kau dengar sendiri kan Lusyy~" Happy trsenyum licik. Wajah Lucy memanas suhu tubuhnya kini abnormal. "K-au! Ugh~ setelah aku pakai baju aku akan menjitakmu Nastu!" Lucy berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ugh~ Happy… hentikan~ " Natsu duduk dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam lengannya. "Hihihi… kau lucu sekali jika sedang malu Natsu~" Happy mendarat di kepalanya.

"Ne Natsu-nii~Ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain!" Kin meolompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Iya! Paman Happy boleh ikut , jika kau mau!" Ken terseyum kearahnya.

"Sungguh? Yaaaay! Okeh! Aku ikut ya Natsu~!" Happy menampakan wajah memelasnya.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain!" Natsu mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi, kini ia sudah mengenakan baju "Hey! Luce! kami ingin pergi ke taman ber— Ouuuch!" Lucy menjitaknya. "Luce! jadi kau tak ingin pergi?"

"Tentu saja ingin, bodoh… tapi apa kalian ingin pergi tanpa sarapan?" Lucy tersenyum ramah dan pergi menuju dapur.

Natsu , Happy , Kin dan Ken saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yang terbaik Luce!" Sahut Natsu.

"Aye! Lusyyy~ aku sayang padamu~" Happy terbang keluar kamar.

"Lucy-nee memang baik!" Ken berlari mengikuti Natsu dan kucingnya. Kin berlari di sebelahnya.

(O.o)

"Okeh semunya! Kita dapat pergi ke taman bermain sekarang!" Lucy baru saja selesai mencuci piring.

"Yoosh! Ayo!" Natsu menggandeng tangan Kin. "Aku ingin naik rollercoaster!" Ken melompat-lompat tidak sabar.

Tiba-tiba wajah Natsu menghijau "Ufft~ membayangkan menaiki itu saja aku sudah muaal~"

"Hoaa~ Ne Natsu kau tidak pernah berubah~" Happy terbang mengelilinginya.

"Geez… kalau sebelum naik saja seperti ini… kau akan bermain apa nanti?" Lucy bertanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Lihat saja nanti… Ayo kita pergi!"

Mereka berempat pun pergi kesebuah taman bermain yang dekat dengan rumah Kin dan Ken. Tanpa mereka sadari seperti biasa…. Lima orang gadis mengikuti dari jauh….

***Bersembunyi bold***

"**Hihihi… mereka layaknya keluarga~" Mira tertawa kecil.**

"**HUM! Kapan Lu-chan dan Natsu mempunyai anak mereka sendiri?"**

"**Mereka saja belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing…" Cana menggeleng kepala.**

"**Tapi… Mira-nee? Kenapa kau menyuruh Happy ikut dengan mereka?" **

"**Ya… itu benar Mira…. Si kucing itu bukanya akan mengganggu?" Erza menambahkan.**

**Aura gelap keluar dari tubuh barmaid cantik itu "Fufufu~ aku sudah mempunyai rencana dengan Happy~"**

(Back to Nalu~)

"Hoaaaaah! Ramai sekali!"

"Kin! Ken ! kalian jangan jauh-jauh dari aku oke?" Lucy memperingatkan. "Aye! Lucy-nee!"

"Eh? Mereka mengikuti kata-kataku?" Happy menatap bangga si kembar. "Betapa bahagiannya aku sebagai kucing~"

"Hahaha… ayolah teman~" Natsu menarik ekornya mengikuti Lucy dan si kembar masuk kedalam kawasan taman bermain.

Mereka berlima kini berdiri di depan wahana rollercoaster. "Ken? Kau yakin akan menaiki ini?" Lucy menayakan kepadanya tidak yakin membiarkannya menaiki wahana yang sangat tinggi juga cepat itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan naik bersama Natsu-nii!" Ken menjawab dengan yakin. Mendengar kata 'naik' wajah Natsu berubah menjadi biru.

Happy menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu agar merasa lebih baik "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa naik bersama dengan Natsu… ken"

"Lalu Ken naik dengan—"

"Aku saja Hime!"

"Loki!"

"Yeaaah! Itu namaku~" Loki muncul di hadapan mereka. "Jadi Hime~ ada yang bisa pangeranmu ini lakukan untukmu?" Loki memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau ini! Jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba! Roh spirit macam apa kau!" Lucy meberontak dari pelukannya.

"Roh spirit yang mencintaimu selalu Hime!" Loke menjawab dengan semangat. "Lucy-nee? Siapa lelaki rambut singa ini?" Kin bertanya bingung.

"Ckckck… " Loki menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan gadis kecil itu "Itu tidak baik gadis kecil… namaku Loki… dan aku suami masa depan Lucy!"

"Apa! Loki! Jangan berkata yang bisa membuat orang salah paham!"

"Tapi itu ben—"

"—Singa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"Natsu berteriak , keadaannya baru membaik dari Motion sicknessnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil singa? anak naga!"

"Kau! SINGA!"

"DASAR LELAKI RAMBUT PINK!"

"SINGA!"

"PENYAKIT ANEH!"

"SINGA!"

"LELAKI KEKANAK-KANAKAN!"

"SINGA!"

**(Lima gadis…)**

"**Si Loki itu! Mengganggu saja!" Cana melempar botol minumnya kesal, tapi ia menyadari itu masih penuh , jadi ia mengambilnya lagi.**

"**Dia akan menggagalkan rencanaku!" Mira berubah menjadi wujud satannya.**

"**Mi-Mira-nee sa-sabar…" Lisanna mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.**

"**Jika Natsu dan Lu-chan gagal bersama, akan kupenggal singa itu!" Levy terlihat serius dengan kata-katanya.**

**(Back to Nalu~)**

"PEMAKAN API!"

"SINGA!"

"Lucy? Apakah kita harus menghentikan mereka?" Happy memandang kearah dua lelaki yang berteriak satu sama lain, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung yang lain.

"Tidak usah Happy… kau akan mempermalukan dirimu jika kau ikut masuk dalam pertarungan itu…" Lucy menghela nafas dalam. Kin dan Ken hanya tertawa geli melihat hiburan yang ada di depannya.

"SINGA!"

"BISAKAH KAU MEMANGGILKU YANG LAIN NATSU!"

"LION!"

"Okeh! Cukup!" Lucy menghampiri mereka "Kita kemari untuk mengajak Ken dan Kin bermain kalian hanya membuang waktu saja…"

"Tadi… paman Singa ini bilang—"Ken memutus kalimatnya.

"NAMAKU LOKI!"

"I-iya paman Loki bilang… iya suami masa depan Lucy-nee, bukannya Lucy-nee sudah menikah dengan Natsu-nii?"

"APA!" Loki berteriak "Lucy! Hime! Kau harus menjelaskan padaku sejak kapan kau mau dengan anak naga ini!"Loki menunjuknya.

"Hey!" Protes Natsu ,tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas dibenaknya, Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Lucy "Ya… itu benar~ aku dan Lucy sudah menikah~ benarkan Lucy Dragneel?" Natsu menekan kata terakhirnya.

Wajah Lucy memerah "Na-Natsu?" Natsu memberi tanda agar ia mau menuruti perintahnya. Loki masih menatap mereka bingung dan frustasi.

"Lucy! Apa itu benar?" Loki bertanya dengan nada yang tegas. Lucy tidak menjawab "Sebaiknya kau kembali Loki… " Lucy mengambil kuncinya dan menutup paksa gerbang roh spirit itu.

"TIDAAAAK! HIME! HARUSNYA NAMAMU MENJADI—" Dengan itu Loki menghilang. "Aku bahkan tak ingin mendengar nama panjangku jika aku bersamamu Loki…"

"Dasar singa… menganggu saja…. "Natsu mendengus kesal.

"Wah wah! Natsu cemburu!" Happy menampakan cengiran menggodanya. "A-APA ? Ti-tidak! Ha-hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja… apa Natsu?" Lucy bertanya menatapnya lekat-lekat "Ugh~Hanya saja… Hanya saja… aku takut kau …Um…"

"Takut aku?"

"Aku takut kau nanti jadi singa juga Luce!"

Lucy menjitaknya "Kau ini! Suka sekali menghinaku! Tadi pagi kau bilang aku aneh! Sekarang kau bilang aku singa!" Lucy berjalan menjauh darinya membawa Ken dan Kin bersamanya.

Natsu dan Happy memandang sosok Lucy yang semakin menjauh. Happy menghela nafas "Kenapa kau tak jujur saja sih Natsu?"

"Aku tak bisa Happy… Luce tidak menyukaiku…" Tiba-tiba Natsu berbalik badan tepat kearah lima gadis yang bersembunyi "Kalian… mau sampai kapan berada di situ..?"

"Sial!" Mereka berteriak. Mira memperbesar suaranya "Ehem Ehem… apa kami mengenali anda?" berusaha menyamarkan suaranya.

"Huh? Mira… sudahlah aku tahu kalian disana…"

"Cih… sudahlah Mira… Natsu seorang Dragon Slayer…." Cana menyerah dan keluar dari tempat ia bersembunyi diikuti oleh Erza, Lisanna dan Mira yang memajukan bibirnya karna kesal persembunyian mereka ketahuan.

"Levy? Kau tak mau keluar?" Natsu menyatukan alisnya. Levy berdecak kesal sebelum ikut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hoaaaah~ Natsu~ kau tak seru!" Lisanna memprotes kemampuan indra pendengaran dan penciumannya yang tajam.

"Jadi ketahuan deh…"

"Kalian ini dari kemarin mengikuti kami saja… " Natsu menggeleng kepala.

"Jadi... kau tahu kami mengikuti kalian dari kemarin?" Erza menggosok dagunya. "Tentu saja... kalian sungguh ribut, Mira misi itu… kau yang buat bukan?" Natsu menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Na-Natsu bagaimana kau jadi pintar?" Levy kaget karna Natsu bisa menebak semuanya. "Yah…itu benar…"

"Jadi? Bagaimana rencanaku bagus kan!" Mira melompat-lompat dengan tatapan berbinar.

Natsu berjongkok dan membenamkan kepalanya pada lengannya "Aku rasa… semuanya berhasil padaku… Luce membuatku berdebar… tapi sepertinya Luce tidak menyukaiku…"

Para gadis tersenyum lebar bersama dengan si kucing biru , setidaknya rencana itu berhasil pada Natsu…

"Hmm… kalau begini kita butuh rencana extra…." Mira mulai menampakan senyum liciknya.

"O-ow Mira mempunyai rencana baru~" Cana meneguk minumannya.

"Jadi Natsu? Apa kau ikut dalam rencanaku kali ini?"

Natsu menatap satu persatu para gadis sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Bagus! Kalian semua mendekatlah! Jadi kita…."

.

.

.

Jadi? Apalagi yang di rencanakan Mira dkk :3 hehehe

Sampai jumpa next chappy ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mission of luck**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Maaf update-nya lama :o**

**Paket modem habis -_-"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ta-tapi Mira… kau tahu kan aku—"

"Ikuti saja Natsu! Aku yakin Lucy akan mendengarkanmu disana!"

"Hum! Lu-chan kan suka tempat seperti itu!"

"Lusyyy pasti akan menyukaimu juga Natsu… aku yakin…."

"Okeh… jadi di tempat itu… tapi aku tidak yakin aku dapat berbicara dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini nanti…" Wajah Natsu berubah hijau.

.

.

"Apa itu enak Kin?" Lucy bertanya dengan senyum lembutnya. "Yup! Yup! Enak sekali Lucy-nee!" Kin menjawab senang sembari memakan kembali permen gulanya. Lucy mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Lucy, Kin dan Ken kini tengah beristirahat di salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di taman bermain. Mereka hanya bermain bertiga hingga hari menjelang sore.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan kepalanya sakit 'Ugh~ kenapa kepalaku pusing….' Pikirnya sembari mengurut sudut kepalanya.

"Lucy-nee? Ada apa?"

"Hn? Ah… tidak apa Kin… " Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya 'Gawat… sepertinya aku tertular Kin… semoga tidak bertambah parah…'

"Um… Lucy-nee? Kemana Natsu-nii dan Paman Happy pergi?" Ken menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka berdua.

Lucy mengosok dagunya "Kau benar Ken… biasanya jika aku tinggal… mereka akan langsung mengikutiku… " Lucy tersenyum kearah si kembar "Karna terlalu asiik main bertiga, kita jadi melupakan mereka.."

"Hum! Tadi seru sekali Lucy-nee! Terima kasih! Dan… Lucy-nee… aku rasa kau harus meminta maaf pada Natsu-nii…"

"Menurutku juga… Lucy-nee… Natsu-nii tadi hanya bercanda…" Ken manambahkan. Lucy menatap si kembar sesaat sebelum menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah… kalian benar.. aku terlalu keras pada si bodoh itu—"

"Lusyyyyy~!"

"Ha-Happy?" Happy menghampiri mereka. "Lusyyyy~ kenapa kau meninggalkan aku~" Happy menggosok wajahnya pada bahu Lucy. "Geez… kau ini dramatis sekali Happy… Um… mana Natsu?" Lucy tidak melihat lelaki berambut pink sahabatnya itu bersama kucingnya.

"Natsu… sangat sedih Lusyy… ia takut kau akan membencinya…"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin aku membencinya! Ini tidak biasanya ia seperti itu…"

"Ada apa dengan Natsu-nii?" Kin dan Ken bertanya bersamaan tapi Lucy dan Happy tidak mendengarkan mereka. "Lusy… Natsu menunggumu di dekat wahana bianglala besar di sana itu… sepertinya ia mau minta maaf.. dan… membicarakan sesuatu…" Happy menunjuk puncak bianglala yang terlihat dari tempat mereka.

"Tapi Ken dan Kin…" Lucy mencemaskan mereka berdua. "Tidak apa Lucy-nee! Kami bersama Paman Happy!" Kin tersenyum lebar.

"Itu benar Lucy-nee! Temui Natsu-nii!" Ken menambahkan. "Aye! Cepat Lusyyy~!"

"Baiklah… Happy… jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, aku akan memenggal kepalamu… aku akan segera kembali setelah berbicara dengan si bodoh itu" Lucy berlari ke wahana bianglala.

**(Lucy Pov)**

**Nyut**

Akh! Kepalaku sakit sekali! Aku tertular flu! Ugh~ Si bodoh Natsu~ kenapa membuatku berlari sih… Semoga demamku ini tidak tambah parah…

Lagi pula ia ingin berbicara tentang apa… Hah… aku rasa aku tahu… ia pasti ingin meminta maaf…

**(Normal Pov)**

Happy hanya cengar-cengir melihat sosok Lucy yang semakin menjauh "Bagus Happy!" Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Cana dan Levy keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Kin dan Ken terkejut akan kehadiran mereka "Bibi Mira! Bibi Lisanna!"

"Hey Kin~ Ken~" Mira memeluk mereka "Aku kangen sekali pada kalian!" Mereka membalas pelukannya. Lisanna hanya mengelus pelan kepala mereka.

"Hey… kalian pasti belum kenal kami… " Levy menunjuk dirinya sendiri, mereka menggeleng "Baiklah… namaku Levy… aku sahabat Lucy… dan gadis berambut merah di sana itu Erza… yang minum itu Cana…" Levy tersenyum.

"Sahabat Lucy-nee! Aku Kin!" Kin memeluknya. "Kau sangat manis Kin!" Levy memeluknya sangat erat hingga Kin merasa sesak dan Lisanna harus membantunya melepaskan diri.

"Bibi Mira… apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"Ken bertanya "Hum… sebelum itu.. aku ingin bertanya … bagaimana pendapatmu tentang… Lucy dan Natsu?"

"Lucy-nee dan Natsu-nii? Mereka sangat cocok!" Ken tersenyum menyeringai menampakan deretan giginya.

"Bahkan anak-anak ini tahu mereka cocok…" Cana menggoyangkan botolnya.

"Tapi… ada yang kurang…." Kin menyerngitkan dahinya "Kenapa mereka tidak memiliki anak? Mama bilang mereka sudah lama menikah…"

"Hihihi… ingin dapat teman selain Ken ne, Kin? Sebentar lagi… kalian tunggu saja…" Lisanna mengedipkan matanya.

"Wooo~ aku harap rencana ini berhasil!"

"Tapi… kenapa di tempat itu Mira? Natsu kan… yah kau tahu itu kan?" Erza menyilangkan tangannya.

"Karna itu tempat yang cocok dan sepi untuk si _baka _Natsu mengungkapkan perasaannya…. Berharap kali ini ia tidak mengacaukannya…."

.

.

'Ugh~ perutku mual…' Pikir Natsu. "Natsu!" Lucy berteriak melambaikan tanganya, berlari kearahnya "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bodoh!" Lucy berbicara sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu Luce…" Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, terlihat gugup.

"Hihihi…. Aku sudah tahu kau ingin ngomong apa…" Lucy tertawa kecil. Mata Natsu membesar "Ka-Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Happy memberitahuku!"

"Happy?" Natsu menyerngitkan dahinya 'Dasar Happy! Apa ia memberitahu perasaanku!'

"Tentang kau ingin minta maaf,kan? Aku tidak marah padamu bodoh… kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu…" Lucy tersenyum lembut.

'Jadi.. tentang minta maaf itu…' Natsu menghela nafas lega "Y-Ya.. jadi kau tidak marah… syukurlah….."

**Nyut**

Lucy kembali meringis sakit, mengurut sudut kepalanya kembali "Eh ? Luce? ada apa?"

"Aha-haha ti-tidak apa-apa Natsu… sudut kepalaku gatal,…" Lucy tertawa paksa. Natsu hanya mengangkat bahu "Kau semakin aneh saja Luce…"

"Apa?!" Lucy baru saja akan menjitaknya, tapi sakit kepalanya mengurunkan niatnya "Hah… Jadi ? ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" Lucy menunggu Natsu untuk berbicara kembali. "Ano… ini sebuah permintaan… sebelum aku berbicara lagi…. aku… aku ingin naik bianglala itu…" Natsu berpikir ingin mati… sekarang… kalau bukan karna Mira dan gadis-gadis lainnya, ia tidak akan mau menaiki ini.

"Huh?" Lucy menyerngitkan dahinya "A-apa aku tidak salah dengar! Kau motion sickness Natsu! Bagaimana kau bisa mau naik kesana?"

"Ta-tapi aku ingin! Sepertinya…" Natsu memandang orang-orang yang menaiki bianglala itu untuk melihat panorama matahari terbenam. "…Itu asik… dan seru… aku belum pernah menaikinya…"

"Bagaimana dengan penyakitmu Natsu… Kau tahu… akhir-akhir ini kau aneh!" Lucy mencubit pipinya. Natsu merasakan ada sesuatu yang panas di pipinya "Luce? tanganmu panas?"

Lucy melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Natsu 'Jangan sampai ia tahu kalau aku demam!'

Natsu terlihat berpikir "Jangan-jangan kau…. Sakit?"

Lucy tertawa gugup "Ti-Tidak!… kau ingin naik huh? O-okeh… tapi jangan meminta turun ketika sudah naik!" Lucy menarik tangannya dan mengantri di belakang pengunjung lain yang ingin menaiki bianglala.

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan bianglala yang akan mereka naiki, Natsu terlihat gugup dan pucat disertai warna wajah yang berubah biru "Kau yakin Natsu?" Lucy mengkhawatirkannya. Natsu mengangguk dan perlahan masuk kedalam di bantu oleh Lucy.

"Aku jadi seperti menuntun seorang pria tua…" Lucy mendudukan Natsu pada tempat duduk di dalam bianglala dan duduk bersebrangan dengannya

"Maaf Luce… Hanya saja aku ingin sekali menaiki ini… bersamamu…" Natsu memandang keluar jendela ketika bianglala mulai berputar, wajahnya kembali membiru.

Lucy _blushing_ karna mendengar kata 'bersamamu', ia menutupinya dengan memandang kearah mata Natsu melihat.

"Waaaah~ warna matahari terbenam memang indah!" Lucy tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar karna kagum.

Natsu menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Lucy yang tersenyum manis. Wajahnyanya terlihat cerah karna terkena sinar matahari sore, rambutnya yang pirang ikut bersinar karna sinarnya.

Natsu _blushing_ melihat itu tanpa sadar ia menggumam sesuatu seakan melupakan penyakitnya "Ga-gadis… me-memang hebat… membuat seorang lelaki … berdebar… Cantik…"

"Huh? Kau berbicara sesuatu Natsu?"

"Eh? Tidak! Tidak… matahari terbenam itu.. cantik sekali!" Natsu gelagapan menunjuk matahari terbenam. Lucy tersenyum kearahnya "Hihihi… aku senang kau menyukainya Natsu… terima kasih…."

"Terima kasih untuk apa Luce?" Lucy berpindah tempat duduk di sampingnya "Terima kasih karna mau menaiki bianglala ini bersamaku… "

"Te-tentu saja! Terima kasih kembali Luce!" tiba-tiba Lucy berdiri "Natsu? Kau kok tidak mual? Wajahmu tidak membiru? Apa karna penyakitmu semakin parah?"

'Eh? I-itu benar! Kenapa aku tidak merasa mual?' pikirnya. "Entahlah Luce…." Natsu menggosok dagunya. "Itu malah bagus bukan ya… walau agak aneh…, tapi kita jadi bisa memandang matahari terbenam itu dengan tenang!" Natsu menampakan cengirannya.

"Ini… tidak bagus bodoh! Dunia akan segera berakhir!" Lucy mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Hey!" Protes Natsu "Kau jahat!" Natsu memajukan bibirnya.

Lucy hanya tersnyum melihat tingkahnya "Jadi? Natsu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?"

Deg

Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat 'Apa harus kulakukan sekarang? Katakan sekarag? Tentang perasaanku?' pikirnya bingung.

"Natsu?"

Lucy memecahkan lamunannya "Ya?Ya? Luce?"

"Bicara lah…."

"Baiklah…" Natsu memandang keluar jendela kembali menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "Aku… tidak tahu kenapa… tapi… akhir-akhir ini kau membuatku ber-berdebar… jadi… aku rasa… aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat lagi… tapi seorang gadis, bu-bukannya aku menganggapmu lelaki! Tapi… aku melihat mu sebagai seorang gadis… dan aku lelaki yang … Um… Tsk, menyukai gadis itu…. Ka-Kau mengerti maksudku kan Luce? Luce… Luce? Luce?" Natsu merasakan hawa panas yang menggelitik pipinya, ia menolehkan kepalanya.

Mata Lucy terpejam, ia bersandar di bahunya, nafasnya berat. "Lu-Lucy?" Natsu memegang keningnya. Natsu melompat "Ouuch! Sial badannya panas sekali! Bahkan untuk Seorang Fire Dragon Slayer seperti aku kepanasan!" Dilihatnya keluar jendela, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di bawah.

"Luce, kita akan segera sampai di bawah, kau tahan sebentar lagi! dan… kenapa kau bodoh sih! Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau demam! Kau… um… bisa naik kepunggungku?" Natsu berjongkok dan menuntun Lucy naik kepunggungnya.

"Natsu… maaf…." Lucy berbicara dengan pelan. "Sst! Jangan bicara Luce!"

Sesaat Natsu berbicara pintu bianglala terbuka, Natsu melesat mencari para gadis. Ia beruntung memiliki penciuman yang tajam.

Ia mengendus, mengikuti bau teman-teman gadisnya itu "Hei! Kalian!" Natsu melihat mereka di sebuah kedai makanan.

Mira tersenyum lebar "Natsu! Jadi bagaimana—"

"—Tidak ada waktu untuk itu! Luce demam!"

"Apa?!" Cana memegang kening Lucy, ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya "Demamnya sungguh tinggi! Kita harus cepat membawanya pulang!"

"Lucy-nee! Ini semua salahku! Lucy-nee pasti tertular fluku!" Kin menangis memeluk Lisanna.

Natsu mendekati gadis kecil itu "Tidak, Kin Um… Aku rasa Lucy kecapekan…"

"Kita harus membawa Lu-chan ke guild!"

"Baiklah okeh… Gini… kita tidak mungkin membawa si kembar ke guild, aku takut mereka akan tertular lagi, jadi…" Erza menghadap Lisanna "Lisanna… tolong kau antar Kin dan Ken pulang"

Lisanna mengangguk dan membawa Kin dan Ken bersamanya. "Lucy-nee! Cepat sembuh!" Kin berteriak. "Natsu-nii! Jaga Lucy-nee!" Ken menambahkan.

Lucy tidak mendengar mereka, demamnya membuat ia tertidur pulas. "Jadi ayo kita ke guild!" Natsu berlari di depan diikuti empat gadis yang lainnya.

.

.

**Braak!**

Pintu guild terbuka keras "Wendy!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Wendy menolehkan kepalanya "Ya?"

"Tolong Lucy ! badannya sangat panas!" Natsu berteriak, membuat angota guild yang lain khawatir, sepanas itukah Lucy?

Wendy mengangguk. Ia , Natsu, Happy , Charle dan Mira menemani Lucy keruang kesehatan guild.

"Levy? Ada apa dengan Lucy? Kenapa Flame-Head sepanik itu?" Gray bertanya penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa demamnya sangat tinggi?" Elfman mendekati Levy.

Levy mengangguk, mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tangisnya "Lu-chan dan Na-Natsu.. tadi sedang kencan… tiba-tiba Natsu datang dan bilang—"

"—Tunggu, Tunggu! Kencan? Siapa dengan siapa yang pacaran?" Gray memotong perkataan Levy.

Levy membekap mulutnya "Geez… Levy…" Cana menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oops… So-Sorry…."

"Pendek, kau menutupi sesuatu… ini membuatku ingin bertanya… kalian berlima juga tidak ada di guild dari kemarin selalin Salamander dan Bunny-Girl… apa yang kalian lakukan… Maksudku… kau, gadis pemabuk itu, Si gadis armor dan dua strauss sibiling?" Gajeel menaikan satu alisnya.

Levy tertawa gugup, Menyikut lengan Cana yang berada di sampingnya "Ca-Cana bantu aku…"

"Huh? Kau yang kelepasan… kenapa aku harus membantumu…?" Cana melanjutkan minum minumanya.

"Yah… kalian tahu… Um… Kami melakukan shopping… ya shopping!"

"Shopping? Dengan Flame-Head?"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, huh? Pendek…"

Levy tidak nyaman merasa di perhatikan oleh anggota guild yang lain 'Maafkan aku Lu-chan!'

"Ba-Baiklah! Natsu ingin mengutarakan perasaannya dan kami hanya membantunya!"

Semuannya melongo mendengar jawaban Levy. "Apa?! Bagaimana si bodoh itu tahu mengenai hal… yah kalian tahu… rasa suka?" Sahut Macao, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Erza! Apa ini benar! Flame-Head dengan …. Lucy?" Gray menghadap Erza yang duduk di pojok bar.

Erza menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Pantas Salamander sangat panik, pacarnya sedang sakit, Gi hee~"

"Natsu kecil sudah berubah dewasa" Wakaba menyalakan satu batang rokonya lagi.

"Woaaah! Natsu sungguh lelaki sejati! Aku bangga~" Elfman sudah mengeluarkan air mata lebaynya.

Master Makarov mendengar semua yang di bicarakan anak asuhnya "Baiklah… kalau begitu…" Ia mengangkat gelas beernya "Kita bersulang untuk pasangan baru!"

"Ayeee!" Mereka semua bersorak (*sepertinya mereka lupa tentang keadaan Lucy… -_-")

**Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan….**

"Apa Luce akan baik-baik saja Wendy?"

Wendy tersenyum lembut "Hum! Natsu-san tenang saja! Lucy-san hanya kecapekan demannya juga mulai turun sekarang… aku akan membiarkan Lucy-san istirahat dulu, aku di bawah jika Natsu-san dan Lucy-san membutuhkan aku…" Wendy berjalan keluar kamar diikuti dengan Charle.

"Natsu…" Mira menepuk punggungnya "Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua dulu…" Mira keluar dengan menarik ekor Happy "Tapi Mira! Aku ingin bersama dengan Natsu dan Lusyyy! Lusyy—"

Mira memberikan Happy tatapan death-glarenya "Kita . biarkan . mereka. Berdua. Apa kau keberatan?"

"A-aye! ti-tidak Mira!"

Setelah pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup, Natsu mulai beranjak dari tempat ia duduk ke tepi ranjang di mana Lucy tidur. Natsu menggenggam tangan gadis pirang itu.

"Lucy bodoh… membuatku khawatir…"

"Hn…" Mata Lucy perlahan terbuka "Natsu?"

Natsu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk "Luce? Hiyaaa Luce!" Natsu melepaskan genggamannya malu.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bangun!"Lucy mencoba duduk "Bodoh… maksudmu kau tidak ingin aku bangun…"

"Bu-bukan tapi… Ano… er…." Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya . Lucy tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya "Kau tidak ingin mendengar jawabanku huh?"

"Huh? Jawaban? Ja-jawaban apa Luce?" Natsu setengah mati menahan debaran jantungnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar kau bicara saat di bianglala itu? Aku mendengar dengan jelas bodoh…"

"Apa?!" Natsu mengurut dadanya "Ja-Jadi… kalau… boleh… Um… aku tahu… ja-jawabanmu?"

"Maaf ya… Natsu… aku tidak bisa…" Natsu menatap Lucy kecewa , ia berdecak pelan. 'Aku tahu Luce tidak mungkin menyukaiku…' Pikirnya sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa menolakmu…" Lucy melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi begitu Luce… baiklah… aku mengerti…" Lucy menaikan satu alisnya 'Apa si bodoh ini tidak mengerti aku baru saja menerimanya?'

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang… tidak menolak? Apa itu artinya kau…" Lucy mengangguk tersenyum lembut.

"YE-YEEEEEEEEAH! " Natsu memeluknya erat "Terima kasih! Terima kasih Luce!" Natsu melompat-lompat senang.

Lucy menepuk pelan punggungnya "Hihihi… baiklah… Natsu cukup… aku ingin istirahat dulu, ok?" Lucy menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya.

Natsu menyerngitkan dahi sebelum tersenyum licik, didekatkannya bibirnya ketelinga Lucy yang tertutup selimut "Hmm… tidak ingin mencium pacar barumu?"

Lucy membuka selimutnya "A-apa?! Kau akan tertular bodoh!"

"Hanya flu… tidak masalah untukku?" Natsu menaruh dagunya di atas tangannya menopang kepalanya "Jadi?" Natsu tersenyum jahil.

"Geez… aku tidak menanggung jika kau demam !"

Dengan begitu Natsu memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil milik Lucy. Setelah mereka melepaskan diri Natsu….

"Hatchuu!"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Bodoh…" Lucy hanya mengangkat bahunya. Natsu malah menampakan cengirannya "Hau hyang herbaik HLuce! (Kau yang terbaik Luce)"

"Si Bodoh! Lap ingusmu!" Lucy melemparkan bantal kearahnya. "Hahaha!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Natsu sudah mengatakan perasaannya juga :]

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya ya? Misinya tinggal satu hari lagi ^^


End file.
